


Acidic Arachnid

by Zoril



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutant Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Has A Heart, non-canon spidey powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoril/pseuds/Zoril
Summary: Peter Parker never knew his father, and now that his mother was gone he had no home. As a last ditch effort, he tries the only lead he’s got on his other parent. He never expects it to be true.
Relationships: Parental Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

His mother died that summer of a drug overdose. He couldn’t say he was surprised. It wasn’t some shocking revelation. His mother had been an addict since before he could remember. She tried hiding it, and did for years, but eventually she just stopped caring. What he was surprised of however, was how empty he felt. There should’ve been something. Anger, betrayal, sadness, anything. But Peter didn’t even cry. 

There was no funeral, no mourning relatives that came to say their final goodbyes, no one to help him survive these final years until adulthood. Peter came to a decision. 

It took hours for him to find someone who would take his claims seriously. Eventually a man on the other side of the call confirmed his location and promised to send a test to the nearest clinic. 

When the results came back matching, they made him do more. Again and again they checked to make sure he wasn’t somehow cheating the test, or getting false positives. Peter was worried they’d find something else in his bloodstream, something that would have him locked up and cut open, but in the end there could be no arguing it. Peter Parker was Tony Stark’s son. 

*

Tony had been busy that day. Conference calls, Shield meetings, and a never ending amount of paperwork to sign. A distraction would be a blessing, but Manhattan and all its surrounding areas were devoid of any super villains or natural disasters. Even a hydra attack would be a nice break. 

By the end of the day, Tony wanted nothing more than to be holed up in his workshop until he passed out, but the team had their weekly hangout tonight and Steve would physically carry him to the communal couches if he even thought about bailing. So, surrounded by every type of take-out imaginable Tony settled in for a night with his team. 

Things weren’t perfect. Heavens knew they all had their issues. During the winter, sometimes Steve would go quiet, until he’d stop talking all together. He’d hide in his room underneath layers of heated blankets until spring arrived, only coming out for missions. Clint still hid in the vents and rafters when he was having a bad day, and Bruce still locked himself in his lab when he couldn’t handle being around other people. Tony had been sober for almost a year now, but even then the urge would come back like an itch he couldn’t quite scratch on stressful days. Barnes had days where he’d take out every punching bag in the gym, and others where he’d hide somewhere in the tower where no one, not even Clint, could find him. Natasha sometimes left, for days or even weeks at a time, but she always came back. 

They were his family. His unconventional little family of superheroes. 

“Tony what are you smiling about?” Bruce nudged him gently, shaking him from his thoughts.

“Steve literally lives with the world's most advanced AI created by yours truly, but he’s more impressed by a little blue scrap of metal that beeps every so often.”  
“R2D2 is not a scrap of metal, he’s a droid and he’s important to the story” Steve replied indignantly, a light blush on his cheeks. “And it's hard to see Jarvis as a robot, he's too human. I’m still not convinced he isn’t just a man that talks through speakers in the tower.”

“Thank you sir, but I assure you I have no physical-” Javis stopped. 

“Jarvis?” Tony asked, worried. 

Bruce paused the movie and the rest of the team appeared to be concerned as well. 

“Apologies sir, I had received some... interesting information. Ms.Potts wishes to speak with you.” Jarvis paused, “I would recommend this conversation be had privately.”

Apprehension filled Tony, but he calmed. If it was an emergency Pepper would have been patched through immediately. Although, he couldn’t imagine what she needed to say that couldn’t be said in front of the team. Regardless, he got up and made his way over to the elevator. 

“As much as I love thai food and shitty CGI, it seems I have been summoned.”

Steve looked disappointed, but gave him a wave before turning back to the now un-paused movie. The team gave him his space when he needed it, and he appreciated that about them. Despite having a number of spies in his home, he still had privacy. Upon arriving at his lab, Tony greeted his bots and asked Jarvis to put Pepper through. 

“Tony, what the hell did you do!” 

Oh she sounded pissed. What had he done this time?

“Pepper, I have played nice with every big shot I’ve come across today; if one of them is complaining, then I don’t know what to tell you.” Tony explained.

“Tony, this is serious. There's someone in Queens who is claiming to be your son.” Pepper stressed.

“Pep, that happens almost everyday-”

“The tests all came back a match. Shield even confirmed it. I wouldn’t be bringing this to you if I hadn’t already checked it out myself.” If there was anyone he trusted to sort through a sea of bullshit, it would be Pepper. She personally ran his PR team and dealt with all sorts of insane claims and false accusations daily. The whole bastard child schtick was overdone at this point, but if Pepper believed it was true then it was worth looking into. 

“Alright, well… what do we do?” Tony couldn’t quite wrap his head around the idea. Sure he had been a little promiscuous in his past, but he’d been careful. Sort of. All right not really, but still. Tony Stark? A father? The idea was laughable. He could barely take care of himself, let alone a kid. What do kids need again? School? Food? Tony Stark thought about his own father for a moment, but quickly dispelled that. He would rather give the kid to a rando in New York City then raise him like his father did him. He didn’t even know how old the kid was. Maybe he just wants money or publicity. The kid and his family could live out their life without ever even seeing Tony again if they wanted. Sending them money every month to live a lavish life wouldn’t even be a blip in his bank account if he was being honest-

“Tony! Are you even listening to me?”

Tony snapped his attention back to the phone call he was supposed to be participating in.

“Huh?”

“Of course not.” She sighed, “I said, the kid’s name is Peter Parker. He’s 15 and lives in Queens. He called the other day claiming to be your biological son and after some blood work, it was proven to be true. After some digging, I found that his mother died a couple weeks ago: drug overdose.” Pepper’s voice softened a bit, “He has no relatives available to take him in, but as a minor legally he has to have some sort of guardian. So, it's either you or he gets put into foster care.”

Tony looked up and read the information as it materialized in front of him. Near the end, JARVIS threw up a picture of the kid and Tony immediately knew he couldn’t leave the boy to the system. Most of Peter’s features Tony couldn’t credit himself for, those genetics had to have come from his mother, but those dark brown eyes were Tony’s through and through. The picture wasn’t recent, the kid looked younger than 15 in it, or maybe he was that little. Regardless, Tony knew the system was shit and would more than likely fuck the kid up for life. 

Or maybe it wouldn’t. Maybe he would quickly get adopted by some perfect little family with two parents and a dog that lived in a picket fenced house. One whose parents weren’t constantly under threat of kidnapping or murder. One whose parents could be there all the time, that didn’t have to fly away whenever there was a world-ending threat. One whose parents weren’t depressed ex-alcoholics who lived with a bunch of other fucked up individuals. Tony couldn’t even feed himself 3 meals a day, usually Steve had to remind him, so how was he supposed to make sure the kid did! 

“Tony” Pepper interjected gently, “I know what you're thinking. And although yes, you have to come to a decision quickly, it's ok to not know everything right away, no parent does. I will support whatever decision you make but I want you to understand that this kid has been through a lot recently and it's going to be hard. He didn’t grow up in a great area and he’s the one who found his mom after she-” 

“I’ll do it.”

“What?”

“I’ll adopt him, and move him into the tower. Enroll him in a school nearby. JARVIS what are some decent schools around here? And find me a pediatrician. Wait is 15 too old for a pediatrician?” Tony stood up and started making plans as Pepper sputtered in the background. 

“Tony you can’t just rush into this. This isn’t a new project or a press conference. This is another person’s whole life. You can’t suddenly decide you don’t want him anymore when things get too hard or boring. It would be cruel.”

“I know that Pepper, but I can’t leave him in the system. He’s my kid, and although I’ve missed 15 years of his life I owe it to him to be there now.” Tony explained, hoping Pepper would understand he wasn’t the same man she first met. He could do serious when it was needed. 

“Alright” She said softly, “I’ll get the paperwork ready and you’ll meet with him tomorrow.”

*

“Kid, we’re here.”

Peter came back to reality. He had been watching the world pass by out the window of a car that probably cost more money than his house. Well, his old house. He wondered how fast they’d end up renting it out again. They’d need to replace the floorboards where she’d-

“Kid.”

“Oh- sorry.” Peter scrambled out of the car and looked up at the massive tower in front of him. The Avengers Tower. If you had told him a few years ago he was going to live with earth’s mightiest heroes he would have been overjoyed. If you had told him a couple months ago he would have been pissed. But now? He didn’t really feel much of anything. There was a pressure in his chest, but he didn’t dare let it out. Afraid of what would happen. 

The man in the car, Happy, Peter thought his name was, stepped out and walked him into the building. The entrance was full of people and Peter could feel their eyes on him. They looked at him as if he were a cockroach that had crawled across the Queen’s dinner plate. They made his skin crawl. This wasn’t where he belonged. He knew it, they knew it. His too-small ripped up jeans (not a fashion statement, just a result of years of use). His weathered backpack that had lost all but one zipper. His wrinkled shirt that was a size too large. Nothing about him said he should even be allowed to step foot in a place this expensive. With pristine white walls and 24/7 air conditioning that kept it just on the side of too cold. This was a place meant for the wealthy. For superheroes and spies and rich billionaires that treated people like toys. 

Happy laid a hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts and steering him towards an elevator. Happy hadn’t talked much, but every now and then Peter caught him looking at him sadly. He wasn’t sure why that made him angry. A lot of things made him angry these days.

The ride up was silent and he stepped out alongside Happy. He could hear voices up ahead and as he walked forward he realized Happy wasn’t going to be joining him. The man stepped back into the elevator and disappeared as the doors closed. 

Walking into the main living space, he came face to face with Tony Stark, who looked a little different than he’d imagined him to be. His eyes were dark underneath as if he hadn’t slept very well lately. There were laugh lines around his cheeks and the skin around his eyes crinkled when he smiled gently. Tony Stark wasn’t dressed up in a suit that could pay for Peter’s college tuition at Harvard, but in some grey sweats and a band t-shirt that had what looked to be an oil stain near the collar. Even his hair was a little disheveled, as if he’d ran his hands through it repeatedly. A nervous habit.

“Hey kid. It's nice to meet you.”

Stark held out his hand which Peter’s brain vaguely registered as an invitation to shake it.

“Not big on handshakes? I get it, I don’t like them either.” Stark casually slipped his hands back into his pockets and regarded Peter softy. 

“Listen kid, I know you’ve been through some shit, and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you before, didn’t even know you existed, but I’m hoping-”

“Who were you talking to?” Peter interrupted.

“Mm? Oh, you mean Jarvis?” Tony gestured vaguely around the whole room, “He’s an AI I created and he oversees the tower, but he's also in my phone, my car, and the Iron Man suit.” 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr.Parker,” a masculine voice emanated from the ceilings. Truthfully, it was unnerving. 

“So yea, he's there whenever you need him.” At Peter’s blank stare Stark added, “It's less creepy than it sounds.”

Silence followed, and Stark was clearly getting more uncomfortable by the second,

“Ok, so this is your floor, there's everything you need: kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and the works.” 

Tony fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. 

“Do you have any other bags? Or furniture you want to be sent up here? Personal belongings?”

“No”

The silence stretched. 

“Well,” Stark cleared his throat, “that's ok. Your closet is filled. I wasn’t sure about your size but there should be something in there your style.” 

Stark walked towards him, stopping just out of arm's reach. Peter senses kept him on guard, watching Stark’s every movement. 

“Kid, I know the last thing you probably want to do is talk or socialize, and you’re probably tired as hell. I'm gonna give you your space, but feel free to ask Jarvis about anything, and when you’re ready, if you’re ready, I know the team would love to meet you.”

Walking around Peter, Stark made his way back towards the elevator doors.

“Sam’s cooking dinner tonight if you’re interested. If you’re not, that's cool too, there's a million different things in your kitchen. Lo mein to spongebob poptarts, whatever floats your boat.”

When Peter stayed silent Tony finally stepped into the lift. Just before the doors closed he seemed to remember something and blurted,

“One last thing! I’ll be in the gym if you need any-” The doors slid shut.

At last there was silence. Or, as silent as it could get. Peter’s senses never allowed him the full experience of quiet. Even now he could hear the vents pushing air, the elevator descending, the steady beating of his own heart, the barely there sounds of the city through the, no doubt, thick bullet proof glass. He carefully explored his floor, bigger than the entire property he used to live on. 

The kitchen truly was stocked to the point Peter was worried it would go bad far before he could make a dent in the supply. He glanced into the bedroom long enough to see his absolutely massive bed and left. The living space came with a large tv that hung above the softest couch he’d ever laid fingers on. The wall was one extensive window and Peter squinted at the bright light shining through it.

“Would you like me to dim the window Mr.Parker?”

Peter jumped, startled by the sudden voice and the way the window suddenly got darker. 

“Apologies Mr.Parker, I did not mean to frighten you.”

“Peter.” Peter rubbed at his arms. It was too chilly in here. “Peter is fine, and don’t worry about it. Thanks for ah, blocking out some of that light.”

Peter walked towards the single person chair that looked kind of like an egg had been hollowed out and stuck on a few toothpicks. As he settled he wrapped a blanket he had snagged off the back of the couch and got settled in.

“So, Jarvis. Are you really a computer?” Peter asked.

“Through and through sir. ” The voice answered back.

‘That's pretty cool’ Peter thought. 

“Does Stark… watch? Everything in the tower I mean. Through you?” Peter asked. The question had been on his mind since he learned about the AI. 

“No. Sir does not access the cameras in the tower's personal floors without permission unless it is a matter of emergency.” 

Peter gave a noncommittal hum. It was interesting that Stark didn’t abuse his 24/7 surveillance, but then again he built the AI; no reason he couldn’t make it lie for him.

It was hard to believe this was his home. For now. He couldn’t let Stark know he was a genetic freak, but he couldn't hide it forever. Until then, he’d shack up here. Maybe he could stash away some of the clothes and food. Hide it in an abandoned building or something and make a break for it. Stark would be thrilled to get him out of his hair no doubt. Maybe the man could just give him some money, he could get emancipated at 16 and move out of the city. Either way, he couldn’t stay here. 

The press would get wind of Peter sooner than later and it was not something he was looking forward to. He didn’t want to think about all the trouble it would bring him to be the “secret son” of a world renowned billionair. He would never have a normal life, but then again he wasn’t exactly normal before he made the decision to contact Stark Industries. He might be able to change his name, dye his hair, move far away. It would be harder for anyone to recognize him. But he couldn’t plan too far ahead until he understood more about what his new life would be like.

As the blanket helped warm him, it was harder and harder to fight the urge to close his eyes. Jarvis dimmed the lights for the boy and allowed him his peace. Judging by his readings the young man was not only exhausted, but malnourished and under far more stress than what was healthy. There was something else that was off about him, but the AI decided to file it away for later researching. 

*

“I think it went well. He didn’t talk much, but I read that it's normal. I’d be more worried if he was a ball of sunshine.” Tony said after meeting with the team in the gym. For the past few months they’d had sparring sessions in the gym a couple times a week when there was some downtime. Right now Sam was avoiding getting his ass kicked by Natasha, while Steve and Barnes duked it out on the mats next to them. Tony was getting warmed up to face Clint and Bruce sat on the sidelines, never joining in completely but enjoying the teams company nonetheless. 

“I still-” Sam ducked under a kick, “don’t think it's a great idea to leave him alone right now.” 

“I don’t want to crowd him either.” Tony stepped up into the ring and Clint hopped off the opposite corner. “I know when my parents died the last thing I wanted was a bunch of strangers hovering over me.” Tony added as he pulled his arm up near his chest and head. Tony didn’t miss the look Barnes shot him from across the room and Steve took the opportunity to sweep his feet out from under him. Ignoring the super soldier tussle on the floor Tony gave all his attention to Clint who came at him like a snake. Fast and unforgiving. Within a few minutes Tony had been pinned to the floor and Clint sat on top of his chest. 

“Get off me Barton, your ass is gonna crush the reactor.” Tony complained as he rolled the archer off.

“Please” Clint said as he hopped off, “You wish you had this ass.”

Tony faked offense as he walked off the ring to grab water.

“Brucy-bear, can you believe him? My ass has been praised by Peoples Magazine since 2010 and he has the nerve.”

Bruce just chuckled lightly and tossed Tony a bottle. 

“I don’t know Tony, I agree with Sam. At least get the kid a therapist.” Bruce suggested lightly.

“Done and done. The kid’s shrink is flying in this week. Specializes in grief, family, anxiety, stress, yada yada. Suppose to be one of the best in the country.”

“Tony” Steve chided. The supersoldiers seemed to be taking a break for now. “I hope you’re taking this seriously.” 

“Relax spangles, I got this. I just don’t want to throw too much at him at once, you know?” 

Steve gave Tony one of those soft smiles that made his stomach tie into knots and his face heat up. God he wasn’t 15 anymore. It was ridiculous to hold a torch for one man this long. Even when he hated him for being his father’s pride and joy, he still had the hots for him in a weird hate-fuck kinda way. But now it was worse because the Adonis was standing 3 feet away from him and had a personality to match. 

“I think you’ll be good for him Tony.” Steve walked towards him and gave a firm pat to his shoulder before making his way back over to the mats. Tony looked over to see Barnes shooting him that stupid shit-eating grin he always had on when Tony was flustered and Steve was too oblivious to notice. An inconspicuous middle finger was thrown in the bootleg supersoldier’s direction and Tony made his way back over to Clint.

*

By the time they were done everyone was hungry and more than a bit sore. Sam had left early to start dinner and, bless his heart, it was done by the time the team made it up to the community floor. 

“Hey J, how’s the kid doing?” Tony asked as he grabbed a plate.

“Peter is in the middle of his REM cycle of sleep Sir, and I would deem it unwise to wake him.” Jarvis responded. 

“Its “Peter” already? And, if I’m not mistaken I believe that's a hint of protectiveness I hear J.”

“It was at his request that I refer to him by his first name.” Javis said matter-of-factly.

“I’m just saying, I’m pretty sure that's a new record.” Tony joked. It took Jarvis a long while to warm up to Pepper enough to start arguing with Tony about her wellbeing. And the AI still won’t call Steve by anything other than “Captain Rogers”, despite his numerous requests. Although, at this point, Tony was pretty sure Jarvis just thought it was funny.

The AI ignored him and Tony sat down with the rest of his team. They were missing Thor but he was probably off doing god knows what (ha) in another dimension or something. It was nice, being together like this. Maybe one day, Peter would be sitting at this table laughing along with the rest of them, complaining about school and competing with Barton about who could land a pea in the captain’s cup without him noticing. Maybe he’d join them for movie nights and aid in the quest to catch Steve up with modern movies and technology. Natasha could teach him some self defense and Bruce could help him with his school. Pepper would love teaching him how to mess with Tony, as would Bucky. Tony could show the kid his lab and, if the kid was interested, show him the ropes. 

‘This could be good for all of us’ Tony thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my special little vent fic that I add onto every time I feel down. No planned update schedule, just know I plan on continuing it until it is done. I am taking artistic liberties with Peter’s powers and making his changed more... feral? Or animalistic.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up disoriented and afraid. He was covered up in a dark room surrounded by curved walls. After a few moments of kicking and flailing the world tilted and he was on the floor. Of his living room. Oh right.

The ridiculous egg chair sat innocently still as if to mock him. Peter stood up with a huff, as he willed the rush of adrenaline in his body to go away. His hands were shaking and he paced the living room, his senses easily adapting to the darkness. 

He wished then that he had a clock, or something, when he realized.

“Jarvis?” Peter asked softly.

“Yes Peter?” Jarvis responded.

“What time is it?”

“It is 6am and you have been asleep for approximately twelve hours and thirteen minutes.”

“Thank you.” Peter made his way towards the blacked-out window and put a hand on the glass. “Jarvis, could you make the window normal again?”

“Of course.”

As the dark screen was removed Peter’s heart swelled at the visual of the city below. Bright lights and busy traffic. Even in the small hours of the morning the city was awake, and how Peter longed to be out there jumping from building to building. A part of him, rooted into his very being, urged him to escape. To let himself run free. He needed the rush of the fall like he needed air to breathe. 

The need wasn’t too strong yet but he couldn’t ignore it forever. He needed a plan first, before heading out. Tonight was definitly not the night to do it. 

Peter made his way back over to the chair and reached down into his bag. First, he removed his crappy flip phone and stuffed it into his pocket. Secondly, he grabbed his wallet. An old beat up thing he got in a thrift store that only had a few bucks remaining in it. 

Digging deeper into the pack he found some protein bars he’d stashed, and under that was his “suit.” It was dirty, faded, and smelled like stress sweat. The last time he wore it was when he found his mom’s body. He had just gotten back from a patrol and his senses were going off like alarm bells. He didn’t bother taking off the suit when he ran through the front door. She had been in the living room, laid across the couch. Must have choked on her own vomit. The smell was putrid and overwhelming, even through the mask. 

Shock. He must have been in shock because he remembers walking out of the room and calling the police. He remembers taking off the suit and packing the rest of his meager belongings away. He remembers them coming in and taking her out.

But he doesn’t remember doing those things. They were like movie scenes playing in his mind. 

He remembered months back, his mother sitting him down and telling him. Tony Stark was his biological father. At the time he hadn’t believed her; she’d been high out of her mind. She used to be so popular, she'd tell him when she was having one of her mood swings. “A beautiful woman men would pay to be attached to their side for a night”. She’d sob in his arms and demand to know what changed. 

He had seen old pictures of his mother. She’d been beautiful. At least until the drugs took hold of her. It wasn’t until after he’d been born that she’d started using. She hooked up with the wrong type of men. The ones who payed her in money and drugs. He didn’t have a single memory of her before she was addicted. 

She wasn’t always a terrible mother. Occasionally she’d say she was quitting for his sake. She’d try to get a job, save money to move them to a nice house in a nice neighborhood so he could go to a nice school. She’d try for his sake she said. It never lasted more than a week or two. 

Other times it was his fault. His fault she lost her beauty. His fault she started using. His fault they were stuck in a shitty house with no food. If he’d never been born she would be halfway across the world on a yacht eating veal. Or so she’d said.

School was better. Barely. Being underdeveloped and sick nonstop didn’t help his reputation. Bullied by the students and bullied by the teachers. It wasn’t until 5th grade one of his teachers finally noticed the squinting, the headaches, and how the bad grades didn’t match his verbal intelligence. She took him to the doctors herself and bought him a pair of prescription glasses. She moved away with her new fiance the next school year.

Peter realized he needed to make money if he wanted clothes, food, or school supplies, so he did what odd jobs he could, like doing other kid’s homework, running errands for old folks, and eventually, stocking the shelves in a local convenience store for whatever pay the owner was willing to give him that day. It wasn’t much but it helped him survive.

The day of the field trip he had signed the permission slip himself, as he had done every time in the past, and hopped onto the bus surprisingly excited to see the labs. They had been strictly advised not to touch anything or stray away from the group, but they had moved too fast through each room. Peter wanted to study each and every single thing they saw. The teachers didn’t notice him break away. As he moved into the animal testing exhibit, alone, he stayed behind the caution tape and peered at the animals in cages and boxes, waiting behind glass for the next person to come in and give them any miniscule amount of attention or affection. Or maybe Peter was just projecting.

As he made his way out of the room, he felt the smallest tickle on the back of his neck and when he went to scratch it, a sharp stab jolted through him. By the time he made his way back to his class, his head felt like it was going to explode, and by the time he got home he was vomiting out what little food was in his stomach. He had slept for over twenty four hours straight that night, not that anyone else had noticed.

Waking up with powers wasn’t as cool as one might think. First, his whole body ached and he quickly realized why. Suddenly there was muscle where there wasn’t before. His senses were all out of whack. Everything was too bright and too loud. His mouth ached, and (he wouldn’t discover this until a few months after starting his “hero” gig) he suddenly had two new teeth, venomous fangs to be exact, that came out whenever he was in danger. He was stronger too; inhumanly so. The webs were unsettling at first but grew to be his favorite part of the whole shtick. Unfortunately his new body came equipped with a much, much faster metabolism that his wallet couldn’t keep up with. His newfound muscle slowly stripped away over the years and he was back to looking like a skinny little dweeb, except this time the hunger pains were a hundred times worse.

It didn't take him long to realize he couldn’t let people find out about his powers. At best they’d ostracize him, at worse they’d lock him up for the rest of his life, running test after test. He’d had fantasies of course. About running off and joining the avengers, but they were different. Most of them were still human, even Captain America who was just, like, a stronger human. Doctor Banner was human most of the time and even then he still got a bad wrap with the Hulk. But Peter? Peter was never going to be human. He was always going to be a weird mutant freak. He was always going to run cold, he was always going to be sensitive to lights and sounds, he was always going to have web running through his wrists and venom running through his fangs. And really, who wants that in their lives?

He wondered if his mother knew she was going to go too far, that her time was almost up, and that's why she told him not two months before she died. Why didn’t she ever contact Stark? Did he know Peter existed? Did she think he wouldn’t have helped or sent money? Did she think she was a better fit to be his parent? Was Stark that awful? Or maybe Stark wasn’t his dad. Maybe she told him her drugged up fantasy, wishing it was true.

So, with his wallet empty and his waist rapidly losing inches, he decided to find the truth out himself. If Tony Stark really was his father.

And now, here he was,

living out every kid’s dream while his mom was 6 feet under. In some unmarked grave. Or maybe she was cremated and thrown in a hole with a dozen other people’s ashes. He wondered if he’d ever know.

He shoved the suit back into the bottom of his bag before tossing it underneath the couch and decided to set out to see the rest of the tower.

*

Tony hadn’t slept easy that night, regularly waking up to ask Jarvis if the kid was alright. These newfound paternal instincts kept him awake most of the night, researching more on child care, adoption, and how to make sure Peter’s transition goes smoothly. Giving the kid space to settle in was a lot harder than Tony thought. He wanted to get the kid checked out by a doctor, shove some food into him, and then spend the day getting to know him properly. Pepper, bless her heart and soul, cleared up his schedule for the foreseeable future so he wasn’t pressured to rush things. 

Running off of 3 sporadic hours of sleep, Tony finally made his way towards the kid’s room as the sun barley peaked over the horizon. Upon arrival however, Tony quickly realized the floor was empty. The bed sat as it had the day before, untouched without a single wrinkle so Peter hadn’t slept there. The only sign anyone had been in at all was the blanket thrown across the living room floor. 

“Jarvis, where is he?” Tony, despite knowing Jarvis would have told him if the kid ran off or injured himself, couldn’t help the panic seeping into his voice. 

“Peter is currently at the communal gym sir. He seems to be keen on exploring the building.”

Taking a deep breath, Tony willed himself to relax. Exploring. Of course. It's normal to want to see your new house, even if said house is a massive multi level tower filled with weapons and super-people and incredibly expensive technology. Those things just made it more interesting for teenagers keen on giving him a heart attack. He debated on whether or not he should join Peter and take him on a tour, or leave him be, deciding in the end to fetch Peter for breakfast and see where they go from there.

*  
Peter took the elevator down towards the communal floors, avoiding the kitchen for now. The others were likely in there or would be soon and he didn’t feel ready to meet them just yet. He investigated the gym. First he found the locker room. It had a large locker for every Avenger, but he didn’t dare snoop through them. Moving on, there was a room dedicated solely to weight lifting, filled with plates ranging from five to hundreds of pounds. A few bent bars were tossed into the corner of the room. Peter wondered how much his enhanced body could lift before giving out, but now wasn’t the time to try it. Stark probably had cameras or microphones down here or something. Plus Jarvis. Speaking of, 

“Hey Jarvis?”

“Yes Peter?” The AI responded.

“What’s this room for?” Peter had just entered a massive room covered floor to wall in white tiles. Right now it seemed bare of anything.

“It is designed to perform multiple functions. It is often used as a sparing place for the Avengers, but many of them come individually to hone their personal skill sets. There is an obstacle course feature, target practice, battle simulations, and many more niche options I can explain to you if you’d like.”

“Thank you Jarvis, but I think I’m ok for now.”

Peter’s heart skipped a beat as he suddenly realized he could hear someone else's breathing in the room with him. It was slow and steady, coming from above him inside the shadows of the beams that overlapped across the ceiling. Judging by the sound, the person was either dead asleep or purposely stalking Peter and trying to stay as quiet as possible, but who the hell would fall asleep up there?

He wouldn’t be able to draw his attention to the mystery person without creating suspicion of his altered senses. It could be a spy sent by SHIELD to observe Peter. Or maybe it was a hydra agent that had gotten into the building. Though, surely Jarvis would have noticed them.

He heard the elevator open down the hall and felt his pulse skyrocket. Did they know? Was he about to be surrounded? Hydra? SHIELD? The Avengers? Taken off to god knows where and pulled apart piece by piece until there was nothing left of him? He shouldn’t have come here. It was such a stupid plan. God he was so stupid-

“Kid you ok?” Stark was in the doorway now, “you look a little… sweaty and pale.”

When Peter didn’t respond Stark came closer and tried to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t!” Peter shouted, jumping back, “Don’t touch me.” 

Stark looked startled but quickly put both his hands up in a placating manner. 

“Kid it's ok. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Stark spoke softly, but as he tried to step forward again Peter’s breath quickened.

“Tones get away from the door.” 

Peter startled as the voice came from above. A man in purple sweats and a gray T-shirt jumped down from the ceiling, landing about a couple dozen feet away. He had a bow in hand and if Peter were thinking more clearly he might have recognized him as Hawkeye. 

“He’s having a panic attack and blocking the only exit isn’t helping.”

Peter couldn’t breathe; he felt like he was suffocating. Words were being said but they weren’t registering in his head. He squeezed his eyes tight and tried to block out all the sounds and lights that were bouncing around in his head. His senses were screaming at him to run, that he was going to die but his legs were frozen. Opening his eyes again he saw Stark had moved away from the door and both men were looking at him. Later Peter would feel mortified, but the only thing he felt then was desperation to be anywhere but there. In the massive stark white room being stared at by strangers, so he ran. He ran back into the elevator and he must have told Jarvis where to take him because not a minute later he was on the top floor, searching for a door that would lead him to the roof. At last he found it and threw it open. 

Air. Fresh air, rushing wind and an endless amount of space. The walls weren’t rushing in to crush him and there was no one up here to stare. He looked out at the city below him, the busy streets, and the tiny people going about their day. He could hear them, but it was too far away for it to bother him.

Sitting down, Peter suddenly felt exhausted. He leaned against the concrete wall and felt the adrenaline ever so slowly leave his system. The panic subsided, but in its place were a dozen emotions he had been keeping down these past couple weeks. A sob bubbled out of his throat, followed by another. Hot salty tears ran down his cheeks and he wrapped his arms tight around his knees. 

It wasn’t fair.

If he hadn’t been out on patrol his mom wouldn’t have died. What's the point of having super powers if you can’t even save the people closest to you? He knew she had been taking more than usual lately, he just never thought it would happen. She’d been using for so many years it just seemed like another day. He remembers he didn’t say goodbye that morning; She had slept in after being gone all night again. Just another day.

But now she was gone, and he was here. She would have loved to be in his place right now. Surrounded by displays of wealth. Maybe if he had contacted Stark sooner, taken her claim more seriously, they would both be here. Stark could have got her in rehab, a good one and they could live on his floor together. Her and Stark could fall in love or even just become friends. She could go out and party just like she said she used to and travel the world. 

Peter wiped at his face but the tears wouldn’t stop. Why should he be crying, he's not the one who died. He’s sitting pretty in a skyscraper, living with the coolest people on the planet. So why did he feel like this? He was ungrateful, angry, and so guilty. 

“I’m sorry” Peter whimpered, “I’m sorry,”

but no one responded.

*

Tony went to follow Peter but Barton grabbed onto his arm. 

“Get off me bird-boy.” Tony demanded as he tried to yank his arm back.

“Tony, he's scared. Chasing him down isn’t going to make him feel any better.”

“I don’t know how to make him feel better,” Tony stressed.

“He’s been here for less than a day, give him some time. He’s not a piece of tech that you find the right code for, he's a kid. A stressed out, traumatized little kid.” Clint let go of Tony’s arm and Tony took a moment to breath.

“Jarvis where did he go?” Tony asked his AI.

“Peter is currently on the roof sir.” 

“Shit! Why did you let him up there J?!”

Tony took off towards the elevators only to be stopped by his own creation this time.

“Sir, I understand you are worried, but I can assure you Peter is safe. Judging by my internal scans, his heart rate is returning to normal. Your presence would likely ruin that.”

Tony stood for a few moments and allowed himself to calm. Barton approached him from his side,

“So the kid likes the roof.”

“Yea, him and every other messed up person in this place. Seriously, what is with you guys and high places?” Tony complained half-heartedly. 

“Hey J, when Peter comes back in would you tell him to meet us in the kitchen? Kid needs some breakfast.”

“Of course sir”

*  
Peter stood outside the elevator that would take him down to the communal kitchen. Despite his 12 hours of sleep, he was suddenly exhausted again and nothing sounded better than lying under the covers until sunset. Stark’s order couldn't be ignored though. So Peter mentally prepared himself for meeting the rest of the earth’s mightiest heroes and forcing food down his throat to at least appear normal. 

The ride down was faster then he wished, and soon the doors opened up to reveal that only a few people were in the kitchen, two of which he just flipped out in front of. Stark was sitting next to rafter man, and the winter soldier himself stood over the stove, stirring away at something while bacon sizzled in the pan next to him. The scent alone was enough to draw him forward.

“Hey kid, sit down. Barnes is making pancakes.” Stark glanced up at him, but kept his concentration to the tablet on the table. Peter sat down across from him and silence settled upon them, only broken by the occasional sound of Barnes flipping food. Peter kept his gaze on the table. 

After a few minutes, a plate packed with food slid into his line of sight. Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and strawberries looked as though they would careen off the sides at any second. Looking up, Peter saw Barnes slip into the seat on the end with his own plate, stacked even higher than his.

“James! Where’s our plates?” The man, Peter realized was probably Hawkeye, whined.

“Serve yourselves, I’m not your ma.” Barnes spoke through a large mouthful of food. 

Hawkeye sighed overdramatically and stood up with exaggerated effort. He made his own plate as if every movement pained him. Peter saw Barnes roll his eyes at the theatrics. Hawkeye returned to his seat with not one, but two plates. The second he set in front of Tony who was still completely absorbed with his own device. 

Catching him starting, Hawkeye explained “He gets tunnel vision every time he works on a big project. Forgets to sleep, eat. Steve has to drag him out of the lab every other week.”

Hawkeye leaned across the table and put his hand up to block his mouth from Stark, “But between you and me” he said in a faux whisper, “I think he just does it so Steve’ll carry him through the tower.”

“Barton” Stark warned, but Hawkeye didn’t seem concerned.

While the two men began to bicker across from him, Peter took the opportunity to take a small bite of his food. After that it was like his stomach came alive. No matter how much food he crammed into it, it still asked for more, and before he knew it, his plate was empty. Looking up, Stark had barely touched his food, but Hawkeye looked to be almost done. Barnes stood up and grabbed their plates, taking them to the sink to clean them. 

It was strangely domestic in a way Peter hadn’t thought a billionaire would be. He expected maids and butlers to run around doing the cooking and cleaning for them, not… whatever this was. His mom would’ve enjoyed it, he thinks. 

*  
Barton and Tony agreed it would be best not to overwhelm the kid, and kept breakfast a 4 man affair. Tony was pleased that the kid ate everything on his plate. Peter was far too thin and pale for his age. He had read malnourishment could stunt a kid’s growth and cause them to be short, or maybe those were Tony’s genes flowing through him. Either way, Tony wanted to get the kid checked out by an actual doctor asap. He had wanted to take him over after breakfast, and Tony decided it shouldn’t be put off any longer. 

After sorting through an extensive list, Tony had hired one of the city’s best pediatricians. He hired her specifically for the kid, but his staff were allowed to take advantage and bring in their own children for her to see. Covered by their medical benefits of course. It was also a good cover as to why Tony would be hiring a pediatrician out of seemingly nowhere. He didn’t want the world to know about him just yet.

The woman had come in yesterday after an invasive background check, multiple signed documents, and an in person meeting with Pepper who assured him she was legally bound to secrecy about Peter. 

“Come on kid, let’s get you checked out by a doctor.” 

Tony didn’t think it was possible, but Peter seemed to turn paler than his sheets. His body visibly filled with tension and he gripped the kitchen counter hard enough to turn his knuckles white. 

“Um… actually I don’t feel so good, I think I ate too much.” Admittedly, the kid did wolf down his food at a pace that could keep up with the two super soldiers, but he was also 90 pounds soaking wet. 

“It won’t take long. A couple blood tests and a routine physical. I just want to make sure you’re not about to kill over on me.”

A thick silence filled the room and all eyes were on Peter, still clutching onto the counter like it was the only thing keeping him upright and refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. 

“No” 

Well shit. 

“Peter you have to get checked out,” Tony moved to go around the island top and Peter finally unlatched from it.

“No! I don’t want to go.” Peter edged father away from Tony, acting like a cornered animal. 

This is not how he thought this conversation would go. Barton and Barnes certainly weren’t helping. Looking as out of depth and uncomfortable as Tony felt. The avengers were not equipped to handle kids. 

“Alright alright,” Tony conceded, hands held up in a placating manner, “I won’t make you do it today, but it will need to happen sooner or later.” He backed off to give the kid some room before adding, “But if you end up getting sick or injured, all bets are off.” 

Sitting back down, Tony tried not to stare as Peter retreated out of the room, presumably back to his own. Once he heard the elevator doors close, Tony sighed and said,

“Hey J, keep an eye on him. Let me know if anything happens.” 

“Of course sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much once again for reading! Comments are kudos are greatly appreciated and fuel my writing heart. Just a couple notes on this fic:  
> \- Tony x Steve is not the focus of the fic, it will be in the background and mentioned quite a bit because I switch between Tony and Peter's POVs, but the focus is Peter and therefore do not expect any smut of any sort.  
> \- I'm playing with Peter's powers a bit. This includes venomous fangs, the webs come directly from his body, he has a hard time producing his own body heat, faster metabolism, sensitive senses, superhuman strength, and of course his ability to stick to pretty much everything he wants.  
> \- Wanda will not be in this fic, neither will Loki. Thor and Sam may be mentioned or brought in minorly, but this fic focuses on Peter and the original avengers (plus Bucky)\


End file.
